The forsaken
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: E/O challenges that I either forgot about or didn't get in in time. If its so much as a few hours late it'll be here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: before you start asking what the hell am I doing posting old words just realise that I had exams during these words or my mom was house-sitting and I had no computer let alone internet. So I am posting the forgotten and forsaken words. First up on the list is 'Dry' with a drowsy Dean. No spoilers. Don't own anything. Minor swearing involved but it's 100 words on the dot!**

Dean was having an extremely enjoyable dream so his brother shaking him awake was not exactly a joyful experience.

"Dean! Wake up!" Dean opened his eyes slightly and blinked to get rid of the blurriness. He groaned and rolled over muttering a 'go away Sam' as he did so. Sam shook his shoulder again getting no response. Sam gave up and filled a bucket with cold water.

The cold water came as a shock, forcing Dean to sit up. "WHAT THE HELL SAM! I ACTUALLY LIKE REMAINING DRY!" he shouted.

"There's an angry husband at the door for you."

"SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's no.2 on the count down of the forsaken. The word is 'worn' and there's a sick Sam involved. Slight swearing, no spoilers and no ownership of the Winchesters. 100 words on the dot.**

Sam groaned once he was done with his coughing fit. He felt like shit. The fact that Dean was finding this amusing was not helping.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean shouted from the bathroom.

"Like shit" Sam muttered. Dean stuck his head around the door looking at his worn out brother.

"Sit tight okay, I'll go get you some chicken soup or something once I'm done," He told Sam. Sam groaned at the idea of eating anything.

"How come you didn't get sick?" He muttered tiredly

"I wasn't a coward about getting a flu injection like you were."

"Jerk"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm felling pretty good about getting these up so here's no.3 'Passion'****. Not my fault if you think it seems dodgy. Minor swearing (yet again) but no spoilers. I may not own Supernatural, but I own the 100 words this thing is.**

Dean looked down her. She was beautiful, perfect, and just what he loved. He could feel the passion between them as he stared at her small form and pale skin and felt her heat. She looked like she packed a punch which he loved in her kind. He wanted the moment to last forever, never ending, just the two of them, for eternity.

"Um… Do you want me to leave you two alone or something?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean looked up from the pie angrily. "It's not like that!"

"Sure looks it." Sam muttered getting into the car.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: four in a day! I'm enjoying myself over here. Here's 'time' with a three year old Sam and eight year old Dean. Prepare for the awkwardness.**** 100 words on the dot and no swearing for once. Yet again there are no spoilers and no ownership of the characters.**

Dean was sitting in the chair of the latest motel watching cartoons when he Sam came into the room. He pulled the kid onto his lap.

"Dean?" the toddler muttered as he hugged his big brother.

"Yeah short-stuff?"

"How are babies made?" Dean froze in shock. This was not something he wanted to explain to Sam at the time.

"Um… Well you see…When two people want a baby… um…. they call a stork that carries the baby to the parents." It was a bad explanation but he hoped his baby brother would buy it.

"Oh… so there's no sex involved?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: five in a day! Here's 'glimmer' with a touch of hurt Dean and caring Sam.**** No spoilers, minor swearing and exactly 100 words.**

"God damn it Sam watch where you poke that thing would you!" Dean shouted at his brother trying to hide the glimmer of tears in his eyes. He refused to be called a coward for crying while being stitched up.

"Stop moving then! Or do you to get stabbed with a needle!"

"I'm not getting much of a choice here am I? Ow!"

"Sorry Dean almost done." He cut the thread tying it off. "Try not to poke supposedly dead bears again okay." Sam grinned apologetically as Dean poked the stitches and winced. "Want me to get you some painkillers?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to get a life! No.6 'ankle'****. Hey what do know this one hasn't got any swearing! Or spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

The forest seemed peaceful despite the fact there was a wendigo hunting here. Then an angry swearing filled the air. Sam sighed "what now Dean!" He shouted back.

"I'm fine, just twisted my ankle."

"Again?" Sam had to hold back a laugh. It was the third time in an hour.

"Don't say a thing." Dean warned as he limped into view.

"Let me look at it." Sam sighed.

"No. No it's fine." He stood up and sat back down with a wince. "People actually do this for fun!" he asked causing Sam to chuckle at the look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 7. I've written seven drabbles and an essay in only four hours. Sigh. I need a life. Word is 'alarm'.**** 100 words. Swearing of course but no spoilers.**

Sam stared at Dean with alarm. Dean looked back with a kicked puppy look on his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

_Who else would it be dumb ass! _Dean thought as he sat down and nodded slowly. Not being able to speak was a pain.

"Okay, who did you piss off this time? And more importantly what did you do?" Sam asked. Dean grinned sheepishly.

_Three words Sam, Don't. Tease. Witches._ Sam looked on in confusion at the grinning golden retriever puppy. Dean barked at Sam angrily as he tickled his back making his back leg spasm.

_Bitch! _He growled


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: no.8**** the word is 'spent' enjoy. No swearing, no spoilers, no ownership.**

Sam collapsed on the hard motel bed. He was completely shocked. They had come to town with only four hundred dollars. Now they had nothing and to make matters worse they still hadn't completed the hunt and had to pay for the room in the next hour.

"Let me get this straight you spent four hundred dollars on porn and the magic fingers." Sam asked.

"Come on man! It's the magic fingers you've got to love it!" Dean said sheepishly.

"And the porn?" Sam asked.

"I needed the quarters." Dean said innocently.

Sam blinked then burst out laughing. Only Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: no.****9 word is 'pressure' with heavy dialogue and Dean having a panic attack. 100 words, I didn't even have to delete anything this time.**

"Tell me why you put pressure on me to do this again!"

"Because we need to get to Wisconsin immediately and that can only be done by flying there."

"Okay, what's that sound? Please don't tell the plane is breaking apart!"

"Dean! Relax, it's completely normal."

"If it's completely normal then why is the seat belt light on?"

"Maybe it's because we haven't taken off yet."

"Oh god! We're moving!"

"Yes, it's called taking off!"

"That's it, I'm out of here!"

"Dean, get back here!"

"NO! I am getting off this plane!"

"Come on Dean! We're already taking off!"

"SO!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: no.**** 10, word is 'control'. No spoilers or swearing or ownership. It is 100 words on the dot though.**

"Um… Sam? Do you think you could bail me out of jail?" Dean spoke into the phone.

"What did you do this time Dean?" That just so happened to be the question Dean wanted to avoid.

"Um… I might have gotten drunk and…"

"What did you do?"

"Well I wasn't going to drive home drunk so I went to the cemetery with a hot girl…"

"You have got to be kidding me! Can't you control yourself?" Sam sounded pissed off.

"Nope."

"I take it that's for both questions"

"Yep" Dean replied cheerfully.

Sam sighed, "I'll be there in a few."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ha-ha last one to catch up on only a few hours late though. Word is fervour (the spelling isn't wrong, I'm just South African). Beaten up Dean and a strong female character. Praise the word count! Exactly 100. ****Swearing but no spoilers.**

The woman attacked Dean with fervour. She was angry as hell at him, first he asked her out, and then he was blatantly disrespectful. Someone in the crowd dragged her off of him.

"You are one hell of a son of a bitch!" she screamed at him. A black eye was already forming as Sam helped Dean to the car.

"What did you say to her Dean?" he shouted as Dean examined the black eye.

"I just asked her if she didn't have one too many pairs of shoes! She had a whole closet full of them!" Dean admitted sheepishly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****This one is ancient people. The word was chest and this is the first drabble I ever wrote.**

Sam was woken by his brother shaking him awake.

"Dean, wha…"

"Come on sleepy-head, present time!" right, today was his birthday the first one he'd spent with his brother for years.

Dean threw a box onto Sam's lap, a look of excitement in his eyes. Sam shrugged but tore the box open to see a small membership card inside. It was for a therapy session. Free of charge.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked warily.

"Well Sammy, I think there are some things you need to get off your chest"

He ducked as the box came flying towards his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I think I'm starting to get on top of everything now. The word is Wall. **

**A minute of silence for all my work that was lost in the great flash drive crash of 2009…**

…

**On with the story.**

Trust Sam's long legs to be the fall of him. The werewolf had cleared the jump perfectly. Dean had only just cleared it. Sam though had over shot it.

He groaned as he picked himself up and glared at the wall. Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen so he hadn't seen Sam's moment of weakness. He wasn't sure whether that had been a good or bad thing.

Sam heard a gunshot and looked up in time to see Dean staring at him with a look of amusement on his face. "Don't tell me. You leapt into the wall didn't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**The word is scratch.**** No spoilers because I don't KNOW what the spoilers are! 100 words on the dot with miner swearing. I'm sure many of you will sympathise with Dean in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Scratch, scratch, scratch. Dean was going insane! Those damn vampiric parasites had come into his room while they were sleeping and left his brother alone and attacked him! What made his brother so special? He started scratching again as another of the infernal creatures flew past. Damn bloodsuckers!

"Dean, leave those mosquito bites alone!" Sam shouted at him.

"But they itch! How come you didn't get any?" Dean complained.

"Because I actually use mosquito repellent when I'm in the woods, you should try it next time."

Dean started swearing at his brother as he carried on scratching his mosquito bites.


	15. Chapter 15

"For the last time Sam! I'm fine!" Dean complained as Sam handed him yet another hot water bottle. He was already covered in blankets so he couldn't even hit His over the top brother for his annoying concern.

"I highly doubt your fine Dean; you probably have hyperthermia or something…"

"All I did was fall in the snow Sammy, I'm fine!" Dean struggled to get out of the blankets.

"You didn't just fall in the snow; You fell in the snow, rolled down a slope and went straight into a snow bank. You have hyperthermia, now stop complaining!" Sam argued.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: well here's the first of the thirteen drabbles I have to catch up on. The word is 'Shoe'**

"Dean? There's something I need to tell you…" Sam said nervously. His brother looked at him curiously but froze when he saw the panicked look on Sam's face.

"Don't worry Sammy; I know what you're going to say. So don't worry, I don't think any worse of you."

Sam's face lightened up. "Really?"

Dean laughed at him. "Really, I'm just glad you finally came out of the closet." Dean said as he turned back to the TV.

"Came out of the closet? Dean I'm not gay! I just wanted to tell you that I may have accidentally destroyed your shoe…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: yet again, this is the thirteenth drabble I need to do. The word is 'brand' and there are no spoilers and only one itsy swear word.**

"Okay, well I think I know who the ghost is…" Sam said as Dean swore in an endless stream.

"Well, would you mind enlightening me?" Dean said as he held the block of ice to his backside.

"I think it's the last farmer the farm had." Sam said as he shut down the computer.

"Well I think I'd prefer a bit more than 'I think' for a ghost that damn near burnt my ass off!" Dean shouted.

"Well, the burn was a brand. Farmers branded animals to show the owners…"

Dean glared at Sam. "Are you calling me an animal!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay the word is 'belt'. I've also just realized that I forgot to add that the past three drabbles-including this one- are exactly 100 words. Praise the word count thingy.**

"Come on Sammy; just let me hit him again!" Dean shouted as he fought against Sam to try and reach the man who was struggling to get up. The man was wincing.

"I think you've hit him enough Dean." Sam panted as he struggled to hold his older brother back.

"But Sammy, he called us 'Homo's' I can't let him get away with that!"

You already hit him below the belt, I think he's good"

"Come on you freaking homo! Come and get it!" the man shouted as he forced himself to his feet.

"That's it! I'm hitting him again!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The word is 'blanket. It is exactly 100 words and is set when Sam is five and Dean is nine.**

"Dean! Why did you do this?" Sam sobbed. Dean immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Sammy… I got bored I guess. I promise I'll buy you a new blanket." Dean said as he stared at the blue blanket in Sam's hands. The material was covered in pink glitter, metallic paint and sequins.

"How can you replace Blankie? He's irreplaceable…" Sam sobbed.

"Tell you what I'll let you keep five of my comic books." Sam's face lightened up and he ran to Dean's door.

Dean opened his door only to see pink glitter covering his room. Sam stopped sobbing and grinned.

"Gotcha!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The word was 'hold'**

**Slight warning for swearing of course and 100 words on the dot.**

"Damn it Dean! Hold still!" Sam ordered as he struggled to sew up his cut leg.

"I'm not moving! You've just had too much to drink!" Dean argued. He didn't want to admit that he'd had the same amount to drink. He never would have let the situation get like this if he'd been sober.

"Where'd he get to anyway?" Sam asked and he cut the thread.

"Where'd you think? The ass ditched us!" Dean shouted. It was just like an angel to ditch as the going got tough.

"What did you learn though?"

"Never let Castiel drink and drive!"


End file.
